<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playboy Bunny for the Birthday Boy by Boku_no_Botanist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473546">Playboy Bunny for the Birthday Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boku_no_Botanist/pseuds/Boku_no_Botanist'>Boku_no_Botanist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, M/M, Non-Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boku_no_Botanist/pseuds/Boku_no_Botanist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is pleased with how Eren decided to give him his birthday present.</p><p>--</p><p>Happy belated birthday, Levi!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>18+ Ereri Discord Server Winter Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playboy Bunny for the Birthday Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/gifts">hitori10</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My addition to an exchange run by members of a discord server I'm in. I'm so happy to have been a part of it!</p><p>Also it goes without stating that this had to be a belated b-day gift for our favorite Ackerman boy UwU</p><p>- Boki 🌸</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>